Growing Feelings
by Appleskyrimderp
Summary: Gohan has an attraction to Videl that he can't quite understand, but he will figure it out eventually.
1. Chapter 1 The interesting encounter

**Me: Okay guys this is my dragon ball z fanfic with Gohan and Videl! *Fake crowd cheering***

 **Dark Me: Can I help write it? *Grinning perversely* Wink Wink Nudge Nudge**

 **Me: Sure but nothing over the T rating.**

 **Dark Me: Okay it's worth it I love DBZ**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING DBZ RELATED I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!**

 **Dark Me: You know if you're writing a DBZ fic it needs action.**

 **Me: I know! What kind of idiot do you take me for?**

 **Dark Me: One that doesn't understand that fights aren't like a fight you would see in an anime.**

 **Me: Get over here! *Pulls out lemon***

 **Dark Me: See ya viewers I think he's gonna attack me with lemon juice gotta run!**

 **P.S Before you read I need to say that I started this a long time ago, so I edited it to make it a little better if it sucks just tell me.**

* * *

He sat there in a classroom in Orange Star High School looking off into space. "Man I wonder what's for dinner today." He thought while smiling, and drooling. "Hey Gohan what are you smiling about we have to finish all these math equations by 3:15." An annoyed Videl asked him.

"Look you haven't even done a single question yet!" She whispered loudly.

Looking at the clock Gohan saw that he had five more minutes to do all forty of his math problems. "NOooo!" he signed as he started to quickly write down the math questions. Two minutes later Gohan had copied all the questions and started to answer them. "I'm running out of time!" He shouted in his mind.

Thinking rapidly for each question. By 3:15 Gohan had half of the questions answered, and was trying hard to get a few more done. "Okay class I will call you up to hand in your paper by last name." The teacher said. "Few good thing, I still have time!" He told himself while hurrying to finish the paper. Satan Videl, please turn in your paper." The teacher called out after a little while. Son Gohan, please turn in your paper." The teacher called loudly as Gohan just smiled. "Yes just in time!" He thought while walking to the teacher's desk.

"Hmm I wonder what made Gohan completely lose track of time that much." Videl questioned in her mind. "Maybe he likes someone, maybe something happened yesterday after school." She thought trying to think. "what could make him so spaced out?" She thought getting frustrated. "Whatever it is I will find out!" She thought and started smirking.

"Hey Videl what do you think made Gohan so dazed?" Erasa asked Videl while looking a little worried about him.

"I don't know why don't you ask him." She replied somewhat annoyed that Erasa was so concerned about it. Gohan then sat back down, and looked at the clock which now said 3:28.

"Hey Gohan what had your attention so much that you couldn't do your math?" Erasa asked looking at him.

"Well, I guess I was just daydreaming about what's for dinner today." He said then started thinking again slightly drooling. Videl and Erasa fell back in their chairs shouting "WHAT!" in unison as the bell rang. Getting back up Erasa walked off to go home while Videl still lay there on the floor thinking again.

"He never ceases to amaze me, I can't believe he spent almost two hours thinking about food!" She thought. Getting up and looking at Gohan she saw he was still drooling and making a large puddle on his notebook.

"Umm Gohan?" Videl asked getting no reply. "Gohan." She said a little louder still not getting an answer back. "GOHAN!" She shouted while shaking him snapping him out of his dreams. ""Awe Videelllll you just ruined the best part." He replied back looking sad. "I was just getting to the mountains of sushi." He said sighing sadly. "Gohan it's 3:45 now school ended fifteen minutes ago!" she said while getting up and pulling him with her.

"Ohh NO!" he shouted almost making Videl faint from fear.

"What!" She screamed.

"I gonna be late for dinner!" he shouted again while running to his locker. As Videl chased him through the school to their lockers he grabbed his bag and started running outside with incredible speed.

"Gohan wait!" Videl shouted running after him. She had barely gotten out of the door, when he took off into the sky flying at what seemed like light speed towards his house. That's when Videl passed out. Gohan still speeding home sensed this and made a complete U-turn grabbing Videl and then flying to his house again.

The first thing Videl noticed when she woke up was that she was in a strange bed in a strange house, with a little boy that looked a little like Gohan staring at her. "Gohan! She's awake!" the young boy shouted. A few minutes later Gohan was in the room.

"He-hey Videl it's good to see you're awake now." he said looking at the bowl of noodles he still had in his hands.

"Gohan you sure have a hell of a lot of explaining to do!" She shouted jumping up and looking angry at him. "Well I got in a hurry to eat dinner so I flew home, I noticed you fainting, and turned around and brought you here." He explained looking down at his noodles. "Why didn't you take me to my house!" She screamed. "I don't kno-" "Gohan took you here, because if he was late for dinner at all our mother would break down and start crying." Goten explained. "She has clung onto Gohan being home on time, because the last time our dad was late for dinner it was because he died." Goten said while looking at her with a sad expression.  
"I'm so sorry Gohan I had no idea." Videl said as she realised she didn't let him explain anything without getting angry. "It's alright Videl, sorry I didn't think of taking you to your home in the first place." Gohan replied, facepalming still. "Well if you would like to join us, there's still some food left if you wanna eat." Gohan told her, perking up.

"Sure I'm starving!" Videl shouted while following Gohan and Goten down stairs. As they walked into the kitchen Videl's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "HOW MANY PEOPLE EAT HERE?!" She questioned looking at the huge mountain of rice and the smaller mountain of sushi next to it.

"Just me big bro and mom." Goten replied before Gohan could stop him. Looking at both of them then at ChiChi she nearly fainted.

"Oh you're awake now good, Gohan didn't say anything about you when he brought you here.

"My name is Videl Satan. Nice to meet y-" "Videl SATAN! Get out I don't my Gohan spending any time with some hussie!" ChiChi shouted trying to push her out the door.

"HUSSIE?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HUSSIE YOU OLD WITCH!" Videl shouted looking ChiChi in the eyes.

"Uh-oh, looks like this may be a while." Gohan whispered to Goten who was watching curiously. "I wanna see them fight!" Goten said loudly looking at them.

"I don't want anyone related to Hercule Satan in this house unless they pass the Nimbus test!" ChiChi shouted at Gohan while holding her frying pan menacingly.

"But Nimbus carried her here." Gohan mumbled wincing as ChiChi started shaking with anger. Alright let's just see if that's true. NIMBUS!" ChiChi Shouted loudly.

… After a few moments nimbus appeared out of nowhere by the front door.

"Now miss hussie, if you can stand on nimbus without falling on your face I will apologise, but I don't think anyone related to Hercule Satan will be able to stand on it, not even in a million years." ChiChi told Videl angrily.

Refusing to be insulted anymore Videl leapt onto the cloud and floated on it.

ChiChi's eyes grew as large as her frying pan as she apologised before walking to her room and going to bed.

"Well now that that's done, wanna have some food Videl?" Gohan asked hopingly. Grinning victoriously Videl agreed while looking at the food mountains. "But, won't there be a bunch of food wasted?" She asked looking at the pile.

Goten just laughed as they each got a plate. When they started eating Videl found out why there was so much food made. In less than one minute Gohan and Goten had eating nine plates and were piling food onto their tenth plate. Videl dropped the fork she had when she saw how much food they were both eating.

By the end of dinner all the food was gone. Videl ate two plates of food and Gohan and Goten each ate a total of thirty plates separately. "Thanks for the food mom!" Gohan and Goten shouted upstairs to ChiChi. When that was done Goten walked up to his and Gohan's room.

"Well Videl would you like to ride somewhere on the nimbus?" Gohan asked looking at her where she sat frozen from the terrifying thought of all the food being gone.

"Uh- sure." She agreed getting up quietly and walking to the door. "Alright then, where do you want to go?" Gohan asked her.

"Hmmm, where would you recommend going?" She asked him thinking about places to go.

"Do you wanna head over to capsule corp?" He asked.

"Umm Gohan we can't trespass, it's illegal." She scolded.

"Awe, but Bulma was going to make cookies tonight." He complained.

"How do you know what Bulma Briefs is making?"

"She's a close family friend." He answered back as they flew off to capsule corp.

On the way there the wind started getting colder, and Videl started shivering. However they got there before it got to cold.

"So Videl ready to meet Bulma?" Gohan asked looking at the building.

"Yea I can't wait!" She answered while walking towards the large building. The inside was massive, and there were hundreds of rooms, but only one of them was the Briefs family residence. Gohan knocked on the door, and Vegeta answered it. "What do you want runt?" Vegeta asked looking angry enough to kill both of them.

"What is he! This is terrifying what is he going to do?" Videl thought looking at Vegeta. Gohan looking straight at Vegeta said "I just wanted to introduce everyone to my friend." Gohan said gesturing to the now cowering Videl. "Um Videl what's the matter?" He asked

"He's scary!" She whispered into his ear.

"Vegeta's not scary Videl." Gohan told her.

"Do you want me to beat you Gohan of course I'm scary!" Vegeta snapped back. In response Gohan just looked at him and blinked. "Can I have a cookie?" He asked Vegeta, To which Videl just fell over at the dense question.

"Listen brat you get no cookie! Unless Bulma says it's okay." He muttered while stepping aside letting them in.

"Hi Bulma. I'd like you to meet my friend Videl." Gohan said gesturing towards Videl, who was now extremely shy in front of her. "Hello there young lady how are you today?" Bulma asked her.

"I'm fine thank you." She said still shy. Then Gohan whispered into Bulma's ear.

"I think she's still afraid of Vegeta." Gohan told her. "Videl, Vegeta is no one to be afraid of." Bulma told her.

"I am a prince damnit and I will get some respect!" He shouted while holding a cookie.

"Hey Bulma can we get some cookies too?" Gohan asked still hungry, even though he ate dinner.

"Sure Gohan you might want to hurry though, cause Vegeta loves them, and he's not going to stop until they're gone." She told them. Gohan went to grab a cookie only to have it smacked out of his hand.

"Vegeta why!" Gohan shouted now kneeling on the floor grieving over the cookie.

"If you want a cookie you're going to have to be able to punch me in the stomach, before I punch you in the face." Vegeta told him.

"But why! I just want a cookie." Gohan complied while still looking at the broken cookie shards on the ground.

"That's the only offer you're getting if you want a cookie!" Vegeta told him. Then Gohan got an idea.

"Hey Videl when me and Vegeta go outside, can you grab some cookies?" He asked in Videl's ear.

"Sure." She whispered back.

"Okay come on Vegeta, I want that cookie though, so I won't lose." He told him.

"We'll just see about that." Vegeta smirked cockily. So they both jumped out the window and started fighting. Videl quickly grabbed around ten cookies, and looked out the window seeing Gohan and Vegeta flying, and fighting hard. "They're pretty impressive aren't they?" Bulma asked her looking out the window. "Yeah, but all this fighting for a cookie?" Videl asked her. "Well that's just Vegeta's way of tricking Gohan to help him train." Bulma replied back. "He's angry because Gohan is stronger than him, and he doesn't think that anyone should be stronger than him." Bulma said while disapprovingly looking at Vegeta. "What! But Vegeta looks way stronger!" Videl almost shouted. "Oh you've never seen Gohan in anything other than baggy clothes have you?" She asked. "No, he doesn't wear anything but baggy clothes when anyone is around him." She told her. "Oh well if you make a surprise visit when Gohan is training you'd see what I mean, after all he is the strongest person on Earth ever since Goku died." She said sadly.

"So exactly how strong is he?" Videl asked still looking at him still fighting for the cookies.

"Well he's not exactly trying since he just wants a cookie, but if you see him really fighting with Vegeta, He would be like the planet and Vegeta would be like the moon, so Gohan is significantly stronger." She answered while seeing them wrapping it up.

"Just you watch Gohan will finish this in about twenty seconds. It looks like he's getting bored." She said. Then Gohan stopped fighting and punched Vegeta in the stomach. "Yes! Now can I have a cookie?" He asked Vegeta who was now clutching his stomach.

"No your girlfriend grabbed enough when you asked her to!" He said angrily now flying to the window. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Gohan shouted looking at Vegeta while blushing from embarrassment.

"Uh Videl I just realised, won't your dad be worried about you?" Gohan asked.

"I doubt it." She says.

"Well let's go Videl it looks like it might storm in a little while." He told her. "Okay Gohan thank you for introducing me to everyone here." She said while they started out the door.

"It was nice meeting you Videl, come again anytime." Bulma shouted as they exited the building.

"It's time to take you home Videl, let's get going." Gohan told her as he was looking around for the flying nimbus. "Nimbus!" He called out. It appeared and then they climbed on. It took around fifteen minutes to get to Videl's home, but when they got there it started to storm. "Gohan you can't fly back home in this weather." she told him.

"It's fine Videl, I'd get home in about a half hour." He told her. "Besides I'm training tomorrow, so I really need to get home." He told her. "Okay, but you better not get hurt alright I need to see if you're stronger than me some day." She told him.

"Okay I won't. I gotta hurry home though, bye." He said while taking off. A few minutes later he came back. "Hey Videl I almost forgot, I wanted to give nimbus to you. He said while nimbus slowly floated over to Videl. If you ever want to call it just scream nimbus, and he'll be there in a second. Well anyways bye." He said while taking off again. "Bye Gohan thanks." She shouted and walked inside.

"Videl! Thought I would never see you again! I was starting to think you had been kidnapped!" Shouted her father Hercule while hugging her tightly.

"I was fine dad, I was just hanging out with my friend Gohan." She said excitedly. "WHAT! Videl I specifically said that if you want a boyfriend then they have to be stronger than me." He said angrily. "Dad he is stronger than you, and besides he's not my boyfriend!" Videl said confidently. And with that Videl went to her room to get ready for bed.

The next morning she got up early to just see how strong Gohan is. "Time to go see Gohan." She said wanting to see just how much training he does.

"It can't be that much can it?" She asked herself. "Dad I'm going to my friend's house!" She shouted, and started walking as it echoed through the house.

"Alright honey have fun!" He shouted back.

"Nimbus!" Videl shouted while watching the cloud fly down and stop in front of her. "Flying this might be fun." She thought "Alright nimbus take me to Gohan's house!" She shouted. "Aaaaahhhh!" She screamed as the cloud flew off at a fast pace to the Son residence.

 **Me: Alright that's the first chapter of this fic, I don't know how it went but I** **like this so… Pls enjoy**

 **Dark Me: *Enters room* I think I got all the lemon juice out of my eyes now.**

 **Dark Me: Can I help you with the next chapter?**

 **Me: Fine we can work TOGETHER on the next chapter. Anyways,**

 **hope you enjoyed and have a good day.**


	2. Chapter 2 Videl Finds Out

**Hey guys here's the second chapter of the story, hope you like it so far.**

 **Dark Me: Stop harassing the viewers to like everything you write!**

 **Me: I only told them I hope they enjoy.**

 **Dark Me: Well they'll love it since i'm helping now.  
*Confident smirk***

 **Me: *Pepper spray* What was that?**

 **Dark Me: They'll love this story since we're working together. *Pulls out silver knife***

 ***Cuts My arm***

 **Me: Ow! *Spray***

 **Dark Me: Nooooo! It Burns!**

 **Me: Why did you just cut my arm open?**

 **Dark Me: *Dark whisper*purging the werewolf within**

 **Me: I'm a normal person! Idiot.**

 **Both: Please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

* * *

Gohan woke up around five o'clock to start his training. To start it off he flew into the forest and started kicking and punching down trees. When he was done with that he started kicking and chopping the tree trunks into small pieces and set next to the well outside his house.

"Alright, firewood taken care of." Gohan smirked as he was being secretly watched from a little while away.

Videl just looked in shock at all the trees he was carrying out of the woods, then became even more shocked as he chopped all of them into pieces big enough to make a decent fire with. Then he started running insanely fast to the area about ten miles away from his house.

After a while Videl finally made it to where he was next to see him doing pushups, situps, and then lunges. When he was done with that he went over to a large boulder and picked it up, then proceeded to throw it straight up into the sky. "How strong is he!" Videl practically screamed in her mind. When it was about to land on him Gohan fire a ki blast completely disintegrating the rock. When he finished that he did various other things that nearly made Videl faint. Then at around five p.m he started heading back home.

"Seriously, he trained for twelve hours and is just now tired!" She shouted in her mind as she watched him head back to his house running.

Unknown to Videl she was being watched nearly the entire time she spied on Gohan. Goten just watched from on top the rocks Videl was hiding beside watching her then looking at Gohan. "Why is she watching big bro?" He questioned. "Hmm, I'll ask him when he's done." Goten decided as he also ran back to the Son residence just as ChiChi called them both for dinner. Goten ran in first and Gohan came a little after.

"Hey brother, how come Videl was watching you all day?" Goten asked looking at him.

"What do you mean?' Gohan asked confused as he eyed the food on his plate.

"Well she was hiding beside a big rock watching you train all day." Goten said as he bit into a dumpling on his plate.

"I don't know Goten, I guess I'll ask her at school Monday." Gohan mumbled as he quickly finished his food and left.

"I'll be home later mom." Gohan called as he walked out the door and ascended into the air. "Might as well ask her now." Gohan thought as he flew straight to Satan City.

When he got within city limits he landed and started walking towards the Satan manor. As he was walking he heard the sirens of a police car in the distance. Tapping the red button on his watch Gohan transformed into great saiyaman and sped off to the sirens.

When Gohan got there he saw there was a robbery at a jewelry store. There were people with masks and hoods on there holding a few people at gunpoint demanding they get all the jewels in the store. Upon closer inspection he saw Videl there trying to fight some of them. Gohan landed next to her and said.

"Fear not, the GREAT SAIYAMAN has arrived. Are you in need of assistance Miss Videl?" Gohan asked her. "Not the best time saiyaman." Videl muttered while she was fighting one of the criminals. Gohan jumped in and quickly knocked out two of the criminals leaving the one Videl was fighting and the three holding guns towards the hostages.

"Not a step closer saiyaman!" One of them shouted gripping the trigger of his gun holding it to a woman's head. Stopping Gohan looked at him and then at the hostages and sat down.

"Okay, I'm not going anywhere." Gohan told him calmly as the man looked at him still holding the gun tightly by the lady's head. Once the man saw that Gohan wasn't going anywhere he ordered Videl "Stop fighting, Or I'll shoot!" as he pushed the gun onto the side of the poor woman's head again.

Stopping immediately Videl also sat down staring. Then all of the men with guns pointed them at Videl and fired. Letting out a scream Videl closed her eyes and waited for the death to come. After a few moments she opened her eyes to see Saiyaman in front of her blocking her from the bullets that were shot. When the men saw he was still standing they panicked and started firing even more at him. They each had seven bullets in their guns and they all fired, accumulating to twenty-seven shots in total. As Gohan took each one he watched Videl get up and started beating all of the fugitives senseless. When he saw Videl fighting the last man Gohan let go and fell to the ground passing out.

(Videl's POV)

As Videl was taking out the last bad guy she heard a loud thud. Turning around she saw saiyaman on the ground bleeding out. Kicking the last guy in the groin she turned around and grabbed saiyaman and dragged him outside, letting the police untie the now freed hostages. She dragged him to the street and some people came out of an ambulance pulled Saiyaman into a gurney and set him down in the truck. Videl jumped in and they sped off towards a hospital.

When they got to the hospital they walked inside Videl went to the waiting room while they took saiyaman into immediate surgery. After a few hours of waiting Videl got to go back to see the great saiyaman, and it was the shock of her life. When she walked in all she saw was Gohan laying there.

"GOHAN! Your SAIYAMAN!" Videl shouted in surprise, Eyes widening.

 **Me: That's the end of this chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Dark Me: I think the cliffhanger is kinda dull.**

 **Me: Whatever, I think I did my story okay**

 **Dark Me: Cool.**

 **Both: We hope you enjoyed this chapter, we both hope you have a good night, or day :D**


End file.
